There is conventionally a tool shown in JP-A-2002-120186 as a work gripping tool, i.e., a holding device for holding a work as an object. In the work gripping tool, plural adsorbing pads for adsorbing and holding the work are arranged, and the work is gripped by this adsorbing pad.
The work gripping tool can grip the work if there is a flat face in the work. This work gripping tool has a general purpose property to a certain extent. However, in the work gripping tool, holding force (adsorbing force) becomes weak when an adsorbing face of the work is small. When the work hits against a tool of the circumference, etc., there is a possibility that the work drops. Further, when a clearance is caused on the adsorbing face even a little, the work gripping tool cannot grip the work.
Thus, it is required to provide a work gripping tool able to reduce the dropping of the work and improve the general purpose property.